sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Tet Contacted
Your comm system flashes. Blink blink blink the red light flashes dully, uncaring in a mechanical way, about the significance of the message. The header reads out, it's being routed through two satellites and a couple unknown drops before reaching your terminal. Full Holonet connection though. Tet Moves down the street looking around at a few things of uncaring use to him at the momment before stopping a momment to look down at the comm system as it humms to life. Looking around the young Twi'lek decides discretion is the best way and slips quietly into a small side alley before flicking the comm device to recieve and gets comfortable on a overturned crate as he listens. The image appears as nothing but so much static, however as the scambler code is loaded into your comm system the amorphous blob resolves itself into a Lethan woman. Without preamble or apparent emotion, she begins. "You have been trying to contact us." Tet smiles slightly as the image forms into the woman's shapely form. Nodding to the image his face gets slightly serious but with a hint of fun look on it as he speaks in his native tounge to the image. "Didn't take long for you to find me I see. The creds I spent seemed to go through the right hands after all huh. Yes I have been looking for some people who could use an alien of my skills with a system" "Skill is one issue without question. But there are more important questions before you can join us. Questions of loyalty." Sinya smiles sardonically, recalling how her current path started due to a test of loyalty. "In addition to uh... questions of morality" Sinya smiles, her eyes turn it into the gaze of a sated predator before her face turns severe once more. "What is your clan? Were you reared with them?" Tet chuckles idly for a momment before looking back at the image before him. Shrugging slightly he absently brushes a buzzing fly away before speaking. "I can understand the question of loyalty in this day and age. But if one can not be loyal to one's own race then even the color of money is a dull thing indeed to those few pathetic individuals. My full name is Tetsen'sugazi. I was reared from my clan from the momment I was born and taught in my art from a young age from a family member of mine after showing a little inherent talent in certain things." "You might be surprised just how many are willing to turn in their fellows for coin. Though humans are noted for it, that doesn't mean we can trust every tchun-and-tchin we run into. Nor can you, and I advise you to take that to heart." Sinya looks the young lek up and down, openly appraising him not so much as a candidate but as a physical specimin. "Do you fight?" Tet shrugs at the reamrk and stays silent for onyl the briefest momments to let the question hang in the air for what seems like an appropiate time before answering in a neutral tone. "I can handle myself when the time comes. Just because these hands work with the tools I use don't mean when the tough gets burnign I run away." "At any rate Tet, I'll pass your name up the ladder. Expect an assignment soon. There's always a use for gifted slicers. What sort of assignments particularly appeal to you?" Sinya has evidently become bored and is actively looking off camera, grinning at someone there. Tet chuckles at the woman's lack of intrest and silently remembers something for another day. "I specialize in virus creation and installment as that seems to be the work i take most of my pride in. Just something about seeing someone's happily put together work crumble down after I set loose one of my babies" Sinya's tchin shivers down it's length as he mentions viruses but she makes no remark. "I have no idea how they'll utilize you but I'm sure they do. Understand this..." Sinya once again gets deadly serious, her brown deep eyes locked to yours. "You're my responsibility on an important level. You betray the family, you betray me. They'll kill me. You... well you'd just better hope you've got a good hidey-hole. Keep your nose clean and you can make a name for yourself." Tet gets a small smile on his face at the serious look he gets from the holo. A small laugh escapes his lips at the threat/promise. "I mean no disrespect my friend but if i was meaning to betray anyone I would of gone for less creds to find oyu then what i spent. Just the chance for this conversation cost me two jobs worth of creds and that is somethign I lack of now because of that. so if you are that serious then perhaps we should sit down and meet face to face one of these very soon days. These holos are so...impersonal" "I like impersional, at least with the newbies. You'll be on Etti IV?" Tet looks to hsi side for a momment keeping that look for a few momments before chuckling as he watches two drunk people stagger by unseeing at the entrance to the alleyway. "Yes and no. If I pose that such a risk to you then you should at least get the chance to see my eyes so that you can tell what kind fo person I am yes? Even me with all ym years entrenched in the cyber world of the universe know the importance of a face to face meeting to get to truly know your co-worker" If Sinya was curious before she is all business now. "If that's your desire we may have nothing to talk about, I'll pass it up the line but I can assure you I can't divert now to meet with you myself. I'm no Lord, just a link in the chain like you." Tet nods simply at the remark almost as if he knew it was coming. "I can understand. I was nto asking for the meeting just merely stating an idea i had is all. So you say I shall recieve a mission then. I take it that I should be happy indeed just to have the chance to entertain whomever will be watching me after all then" Frustrated with working her brain around his convoluted intentions, Sinya gave a long sigh. "Yes... very good. Luck to you Tet"